In computer graphics, as 3D models and scenes become more complex, lighting's impact on performance, particularly in a resource-constrained, embedded device like the instrument cluster and the center stack on an automobile, can be substantial. Typically, to be able to achieve desired lighting of individual components in the scene, more lights must be added. With each light there is a performance penalty with an increase in the amount of runtime memory needed.